zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Organoid
An Organoid is a special type of fictional mecha which exist within the Zoids anime, manga and some of the games; specifically, in Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. Overview .]] Organoids are a special type of Zoid, usually looking like small Tyrannosaurs, (albeit many with added features like wings, spikes, etc), although the Organoid "Pulse" from the Zoids Legacy Game Boy game is a feline. Organoids are much smaller than regular Zoids, around the size of a small horse. In the Zoids anime, Ancient Zoidians and Organoids have a special connection to each other - three of the four organoids seen in the Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force series are companions of an Ancient Zoidian. Organoids do not appear in the "Zoids: New Century Zero" "Zoids: Fuzors" or "Zoids: Genesis" series, although reference is made to an "Organoid System" in certain Zoids. It is not clear whether this Organoid System has anything to do with the Organoids seen in the previous series. In the anime, each Organoid is shown to have their own special abilities, but their main purpose is to enhance the abilities of the Zoid(s) which they fuse with. An Organoid-enhanced Zoid has greater overall performance than their regular counterparts. This stems from not only directly enhanced abilities (such as greater speed or body strength) but also from the fact that a Zoid with an Organoid in it becomes easier to pilot. However, their other primary function is to make Zoids "evolve". That is, to say, make Zoids change shape and become more powerful. The effects each Organoid has on the Zoid they fuse with varies, as some Zoids seen in the anime transform from one form to another (such as the Shield Liger to Blade Liger) while others simply change in shape (such as a Double Sworder piloted by Reese, which grows in size when her Organoid fuses with it. Organoids also have the ability to heal Zoids (including the ability to revive Zoids who's Zoid Core has been damaged). Organoids were originally paired up with Ancient Zoidians, and are speculated to serve as a physical aide to their masters. They are also hollow and can carry people within their bodies. When Zeke does this to Fiona, she suddenly regains (part) of her memory, which leads Dr. D to conclude that they also have a role as a kind of data storage unit for the last few remnants of the Ancient Zoidian race (although Zeke is the only one shown to have this ability). As all organoids are capable of flight, this ability to carry people makes them a useful mechanism for fleeing from danger. As a side note, Zoid Magnite is shown to be able to heal Organoids. The computer system BEEK, is often compared to Organoids, as it improves the ability of the Zoid it is installed on in an Organoid-like manner. However, it is simply a computer, and all its abilities are related to its computational power, not from any physical alteration of the Zoid. Anime Zeke , "The Boy from Planet Zi"]] Van Flyheight's Organoid, a Silver Organoid with red eyes, and the first one seen in the series. He goes by the name "Sieg" in the Japanese version, and in both versions, Zeke is named after the Command Wolf that Van's father once piloted. Zeke is friendly and loyal to both Van and Fiona. Early on in the series, Irvine wanted to steal Zeke for himself, believing an Organoid was too valuable to waste on a kid. After becoming friends with Van he came to accept that Van and Zeke were meant to be partners. Zeke is depicted as having more personality than other Organoids, often displaying anthropomorphic behaviors for comedic effect. It was Zeke who revived Van's Shield Liger, transforming it from a ruin into a fully-functional Zoid. However, Zeke's primary role in the early portions of the series was to aid Van in combat. Initially Van could not even fire missiles or erect and Energy Shield without Zeke's help. Gradually Van improves, and some more of Zeke's abilities are revealed. For instance, Zeke is seen healing Van's Zoid on more than one occasion, and also evolves it into the Blade Liger. In Guardian Force, more of Zeke's powers are unlocked, and the Blade Liger's performance improves dramatically, in order to keep up with Van's ever-increasing piloting ability. Also, as Zeke was physically intimidating, he would occasionally be used to physically protect Van. In the Chaotic Century manga series, Van capitalized on Zeke's brute strength more often, sometimes using him directly in combat the way he would a regular Zoid. Shadow Shadow is the second Organoid shown in the series. He belongs to Raven, Van's rival, and is black with blue eyes. Shadow is a direct opposite to Zeke in nearly every way, being feral and dangerous in contrast to Zeke's friendly nature. Shadow obeys only Raven, and is his only companion. Even though Raven initially only saw him as a tool for destruction, Shadow is very loyal to Raven, and would willingly give his life to protect him. Raven was taken into Prozen's custody after Dan Flyheight blew his Command Wolf (named Zeke) up in an effort to ensure a (then encapsulated) Shadow would not fall into the wrong hands. Raven was trained as a soldier and eventually, when Shadow was recaptured, he would tame the Organoid by force, from which point, it began to obey him. Raven, however, dislikes Zoids, a feeling reinforced by the fact that his parents were killed by an Organoid (shown to be Ambeint), but eventually grows feelings for Shadow. When Shadow is killed by a shot fired from Hiltz's Death Stinger, Raven breaks down and cries for his fallen companion. Shadow is later revived and once again joins with Raven. In the final battle, Shadow boosts the power of Raven's Charged Particle Cannon enough to break the Death Saurer's Energy Shield. Shadow has great fortitude, being able to remain fused to the Geno Breaker longer than most Organoids would normally be capable of (stated to be three times the normal limit). Also, again in a direct parallel to Zeke's resurrecting and healing powers, Shadow is able to destroy smaller Zoids simply by ripping right through the core (this is most evident in the Chaotic Century manga, where Zoids would die after Shadow fused with them, with the one notable exception being the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge). Unlike Zeke, Shadow does not possess a pair of boosters, instead relying on a pair of dragon-like wings as his means of flight. Shadow is responsible for the Geno Saurer evolving into the Geno Breaker (although comments by Reese indicate that Hiltz may have meddled with the process). Zoids Legacy Database Entry A black Organoid and partner of Raven. Once destroyed by Hiltz, but he is revived. Ambient Ambient is the third Organoid encountered in the series, and one of the two new ones introduced in Guardian Force. He is red with green eyes with a thagomizer on his tail, and belongs to the Ancient Zoidian Hiltz. Ambient is cold and merciless, although unlike Shadow's wild nature, Ambient is more cunning and wily. Ambient is the Organoid who killed Raven's parents, who were studying him while he was still in a pod. Ambient is shown to have the ability to greatly alter a Zoid's structure. This is witnessed when it fused with a Gun Sniper, causing it to turn red and sprout spikes. Ambient was also able to merge two Zoid cores together to create the Death Stinger. Ambient, like Zeke, is shown to be able to resurrect a Zoid that has had its Zoid Core destroyed. Although the origins of Raven's new Geno Saurer in Guardian Force are never explained, it is implied in a conversation between Hiltz and Reese (which alludes to the fact that the Geno Breaker (and associated Geno Saurer) were red-rather than black) that Ambient tampered with the core to induce its eventual evolution. After fusing with the Death Stinger's core to restore its damaged weapons in Hiltz's battle with Van, Ambient is eventually absorbed by it shortly before Hiltz merges with the core, which is then transferred to the Death Saurer. Presumably, Ambient was destroyed along with the Death Saurer. Specula Specula is the fourth and final Organoid introduced in the series. Specula is a blue Organoid with yellow eyes and bug-like mandibles. Taller and more slender than the other Organoids, Specula belongs to the Ancient Zoidian Reese. It doesn't display much personality, but is shown to be loyal and friendly to Reese. Physically, Specula is weaker than Shadow, as it looses when the two engage in a fight after Shadow's resurrection. Specula's special ability lies in her power to amplify Reese's already formidable psychic powers. She is also able to make a Zoid grow larger when she fuses with it, as seen when Specula fused with Reese's Double Sworder. Like Zeke, her means of flight are also boosters, but the difference is she has them all over her body. There appears to be some slight confusion over the correct spelling of Specula's name, much like there is for her master, Reese. She is referred to occasionally as "Specular" in the dubbed version of the anime, and even more strangely, as "Sakura" in one of Viz's Chaotic Century DVD extra features. Zoids Legacy Database Entry Rease's blue Organoid. Games Pulse Pulse is a leopard-type Organoid unique to the games, particularly in Zoids Legacy, owned by Zeru, the game's protagonist. His primary abilities are healing and fusion, but depending on the choices of the player (Zeru), Pulse's color can change. These colors are black (Attack power and Speed), red (Defense and Attack power), blue (Speed and Sensor accuracy) or remain white (HP and Defense power). Along with the aforementioned stat boosts, this also influences which abilities the Organoid will give the player in battle. Pulse is unique among the organoids featured in Zoids Legacy insofar, as it is not a dinosaur-type. However, beyond this superficial difference, the most unique feature Pulse has is the ability to infuse any Zoid it is in with the Zoidcore Overload System (ZOS), increasing its power and giving it one or two extra attacks per turn of combat. Unlike the artificial ZOS systems employed by other characters, Pulse's ZOS generator is stable, and does not suffer from the side-effects of the otherwise unstable system. On top of that, since Pulse himself acts like a safety mechanism, Zeru is not affected by any side-effects of ZOS, thus enabling Zeru to utilize ZOS with no consequences or negative impacts. Pulse was given to Zeru by Dr. T, Atory's personal scientist and a character from the original Zoids Saga and Silver Liger Zero early on in the game (although the time warping effects of ZOS mean that exactly where Pulse came from is not clear). Zoids Legacy Database Entry A leopard-shaped Organoid. Found by Dr. T at the ARcadia Kingdom's ruins and becomes main character' s partner later. It has ZOS, a special system to strengthen Zoids. Organoid System Anime : The "Ultimate X" seen in Zoids: New Century Zero is said to have an "integrated Organoid System". This is a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence system, and, other than the name, has no confirmed relation to the Organoid System of the previous anime series. Battle Story While the battle story does not have Organoids as such, it does feature something called the Organoid System. Different from the similarly-named system seen in New Century, the Organoid System was discovered by Guylos scientists in an ancient ruin. The Empire was able to copy the system and integrate it into their newest Zoids, improving their performance. The Republic also copied the system, and used it to create their own new Zoids. The exact role of the Organoid System is unclear; it may be a part of the Zoid (Although it is never listed in the Zoid's equipment) or even a completely separate system or modification made at the time of manufacture. There is no indication that the Organoid System is in any way like the anime Organoid System, however, or that Organoids even exist in the battle story. The Organoid System enhances a Zoid's performance, making it faster, more agile, more capable and more intelligent. All Zoids that use Organoid Systems were first released in the New Japanese Release; those that are known to use it include the Rev Raptor, Geno Saurer, Geno Breaker, Blade Liger, Storm Sworder, Gun Sniper, Lightning Saix and Death Stinger. The Republic also tried to use an Organoid system in a Gojulas; while the resulting Zoid, known as Gojulas the Ogre, was far more capable than a regular Gojulas, it was also almost completely uncontrollable. The Organoid system is apparently hard to manufacture or mass-produce; because of problems with the manufacture of the system, the Republic had to discontinue production of the Storm Sworder in favour of the older Raynos. Zoids based on "wild" Zoids, like the Liger Zero, do not use Organoid Systems at all, although the remains of an Organoid were depicted in battlestory scenes depicting the Republic's theft of the Liger Zero. Category:Zoids Anime